1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detection device that detects a temperature of a semiconductor module etc., a temperature detection method, and a computer-readable computer program product containing a temperature detection program.
2. Description of Related Art
Power converters where inverters are made up of semiconductor switching elements etc. are used in electrical vehicles, etc. With this kind of electrical converter, it is necessary to detect the temperature of the semiconductor module in order to prevent the temperature of the semiconductor module from rapidly rising. In Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-134074, temperature detection diodes and temperature detection circuits are provided for each of the six semiconductor elements constituting a semiconductor module.